Conociendo a mis nietos
by harryginny02
Summary: Todo iba normal, hasta que por culpa de James Potter, Lily y los merodeadores viajan al año 2022, conociendo a sus nietos y metiéndose en mas problemas. tendrán que volver a su época antes de que su aventura traiga consecuencias indeseables a sus nietos.
1. El hechizo

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

1 capitulo: el hechizo

Era una noche fría el 10 de marzo de 1978 en la sala común de Gryffindor donde dos alumnos comenzaban su discusión programada para la 7:00 PM

-Vamos Evans, es un simple hechizo, por favor-rogaba James Potter un adolecente de 16, a pocas semanas de cumplir 17 años con el pelo negro azabache imposible de peinar y ojos color avellana.

-No potter, y lárgate antes de que llame a la profesora McGonagall-le amenazo Lily Evans una joven de 17 años, pelirroja, ojos verdes y prefecta de Gryffindor.

-¿No me digas que no tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad por saber de tu futuro?-le pregunto indignado James.

-Sí, pero no es lo correcto, no podemos romper las reglas.

-Oh Evans, tienes tanto que aprender, las reglas se hicieron para romperse-le dijo James.

-Bien, lo pensare, pero que nadie se entere de esto-le respondió Lily mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas.

James sonriendo camino hasta las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, _**viajare al futuro **_pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Lily no pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en el hechizo que le había enseñado potter en un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, no quería ni pensar en cómo consiguió el libro, pero realmente era tentador aquel libro, leyó cientos de veces el hechizo _**tempuris temporalis **_repitió en su cabeza_**, **_ya tenía una decisión.


	2. El Viaje

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 2: el viaje

Ya estaba, lo había decidido, en la tarde del viernes 11 de marzo Lily busco por los pasillos del castillo a James, hasta que lo encontró con los merodeadores Sirius Black un rebelde y que cada dia se metía en problemas con James, Remus Lupin el otro prefecto de Gryffindor que de vez en cuando era castigado junto con James, Sirius y Peter Pettigrew, otro merodeador.

-Hola Evans, ¿Qué te trae por aquí en una tarde tan hermosa como esta?-le pregunto James.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?-le pregunto Lily viendo a Sirius y a Remus que los observaban con curiosidad.

-Lo que me tengas que decir a mi tambien se lo dices a los merodeadores-le respondió James.

-Bien, he estado pensando lo que me dijiste ayer y aceptare tu oferta.

Ahora Sirius y Remus se miraban entre ellos con más curiosidad.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto finalmente Sirius.

-De nada que te interese-respondió Lily, ella solo se llevaba bien con Remus.

-Vamos cornamenta, dímelo-le suplicaba Sirius a James arrodillado a sus pies.

-Evans, yo no le oculto nada a mis amigos, si ellos no van iras tu sola-le dijo James a Lily muy serio.

-Bien-se rindió Lily mas rápido de lo que esperaban.

Entonces se colocaron en círculo con las varitas en la mano como lo indicaba el libro y Lily dijo el hechizo del tiempo-_** tempuris temporalis**_-dijo esta y entonces la habitación en la que habían entrado se ilumino con una extraña luz verde parecida al _**avada kedavra **_y desaparecieron siendo consumidos por la luz.

Si quieren que continúe el fic dejen su Review.


	3. El Valle de Godric

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 3: el valle de Godric

Las palabras que están en negrillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

El joven James Sirius Potter Weasley de 17 años estaba en su habitación durmiendo cuando una luz verde se encendió en el centro de la habitación tan brillante que lo despertó sobresaltado, al ver la luz tomo su varita que estaba en una mesa al lado de su cama y la apunto a la luz, soltó la varita cuando de aquella luz salieron 4 adolecentes de 16 años, el James de 17 años pareció haber quedado petrificado al ver que uno de los adolecentes se parecía a su padre pero más joven.

-¿Quiénes son?- les pregunto James Potter Weasley cuando recupero el habla

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Lily apuntándolo con su varita.

-Yo pregunte primero-respondió este.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-volvió a preguntar james bruscamente

-Remus Lupin-se presento Remus.

James Potter Weasley (ahora lo llamare James P cuando) se le quedo viendo -_**¿el es el padre de tedy?, imposible, el murió hace 24 años**_- pensó.

-Sirius Black-se presento Sirius.

_**-ok, ya esto es extraño, así se llamaba el padrino de mi papá-**_ahora si estaba asustado.

-Lily Evans-se presento.

-_**No es posible ¡es mi abuela!, no, eso no es cierto ni mi papá la conoció, pero ahora está en frente de mi ¿Qué debo hacer?-**_James P estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-James Potter-se presento James más nervioso que los demás.

-_**¡Por Merlín! ¡Son ellos!, tengo que buscar a Al y a Lily-**_luego de pensar esto James P salio corriendo de su cuarto, pero a unos metros del cuarto de su hermana se detuvo y se regreso.

-¿Fred?, vamos amigo, prometimos no hacernos bromas entre nosotros- le dijo James P a los merodeadores y a Lily.

Ninguno entendía lo que decía James P.

-No somos Fred-dijo Remus.

La sonrisa que se le había formado a James P al pensar que eso era una broma desapareció inmediatamente despues de oír a Remus, salio a toda prisa a busca a sus hermanos.


	4. ¡Realmente son ellos!

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 4: ¡realmente son ellos!

Despues de buscar a su hermana, James P corrió con ella a rastras al cuarto de Al, tocaron la puerta, nadie contesto, con un movimiento de su varita James abrió la puerta de su hermano.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa James?- le pregunto Lily cuando entraron al cuarto de Al.

- James, no puedes entrar así a mi cuarto-le regaño su hermano menor Albus de malhumor.

-Nuestros abuelos están en mi cuarto- dijo James con una seriedad que nunca se había oído en el.

-Has inventado mejores historias- le dijo Lily dando una vuelta para volver a su cuarto.

-Es cierto, son ellos-les dijo James jalando de la muñeca a Lily.

-No es gracioso James.

-¿les parece que me estoy riendo?-les pregunto james a sus hermano.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que sabes actuar muy bien-le dio crédito Albus.

-NO ESTOY MINTIENDO-les grito.

Los hermanos agradecieron que sus padres no estuvieran en la casa.

Despues de una interminable discusión, James jalo a sus hermanos hasta su cuarto, a pesar de que Albus y Lily tenían 16 y 14 años James era más fuerte que los dos juntos.

Los merodeadores y Lily estuvieron en ese cuarto lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que oyeron pasos y gritos por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y pasaron James y otros dos chicos que se sobresaltaron al verlos hay.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto una pelirroja unos centímetros más baja que los demás.

-James ¡te dije que esto no era gracioso!- se quejo un chico aterradoramente parecido a James pero con los ojos de Lily.

-¿Tu eres mi hijo?-le pregunto James a Albus.

-N-no-tartamudeo Albus al fijarse tambien en su gran parecido.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-les pregunto Sirius.

-Albus Potwer-se presento Al diciendo el primer apellido que se le vino a la mente sin dejar de ver a James.

-Lily Potwer - dijo Lily P.

Despues de las presentaciones sumieron en un silencio incomodo roto por Lupin.

-¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?-

-Harry Potwer y Ginny Weasley- respondió Al, que seguía mirando a James.

-¿Potwer? Que apellido tan extraño-dijo Sirius pensativo.

-¿Estan emparentados con los Weasley?-le pregunto Lily, los chicos asintieron-he oído que son muy amables.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sirius despues de unos minutos de silencio

-En el Valle de Godric-respondió Lily P.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos aparecimos aquí?, no se puede aparecer o desaparecer en los terrenos de Howard-

-Ehh, bueno, viajaron en el tiempo ¿no?-razono Albus.

-Ja, entonces ¡el hechizo si funciono!-celebro Sirius-¿Qué año es este?-.

-2023-respondieron los hermanos Potter al unísono.

-¿QUE?-gritaron los merodeadores y Lily.


	5. ¿Dónde están?

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

CAPITULO 5: ¿Dónde estan?

En Howard de 1978 un joven de baja estatura con apariencia de rata entraba a su cuarto compartido con sus tres amigos en la torre de Gryffindor con cara de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estan?-se preguntaba el chico llamado Peter Pettigrew con su habitual voz aguda y chillona-los he buscado en todo el castillo, seguro que estan haciéndole alguna broma a los Slytherin, si mi-dijo lo ultimo sintiéndose menos importante-debería decírselo a el director, si, mejor lo hago.

Así se encamino al la oficina del director preguntándose si hacia lo correcto, al rato de estar caminando se detuvo frente de unas estatuas de gárgola.

-Ca-caramelo de limón-dijo no muy seguro.

La gárgola se abrió dejando a la vista una escalera.

-Buenas tardes señor Pettigrew-le saludo un hombre alto, con una larga barba plateada y ojos media luna llamado Albus Dumbledore, director de Howard-¿Qué le trae por aquí?.

-Bu-bueno no encuentro a Remus, Sirius y James y quería preguntarle si sabia donde estaban-dijo Peter nervioso.

-Me temo que no lo sé-le respondió amablemente-¿le ha preguntado a la profesora McGonagall?.

-No, señor, ya no importa, creo que ya estan en la sala común-dijo Peter saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras Peter caminaba de regreso a la sala común un grupo de Slytherins de 6to año lo seguían liderados por Snape, Snape saco su varita y grito.

-¡Levicorpus!-mientras el hechizo golpeaba a Peter y este se elevaba como si un gancho invisible lo hubiera agarrado por el tobillo-esta es mi venganza Pettigrew, me conformo contigo-luego uno de los Slytherins le quito el pantalón y se lo llevaba-la próxima vez que te vea sea aun peor.

-Te odio snivellus-susurro Peter mientras intentaba llegar a la sala común sin que nadie lo viera

Cuando llego a su dormitorio ya había recibido burlas de todo Howard. Revisando las camas de sus amigos consiguió una nota escrita por James

_**Querido **__**Colagusano**_

_**No te conseguí cuando te estaba buscando así que te lo diré por esta carta, si no nos consigues por un rato no te preocupes, estamos bien**_

_**PD: dile a todos que estoy con Evans**_


	6. Fuga en Azkaban

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 6: fuga en Azkaban

En el valle de Godric de 2022 (me había equivocado con la fecha) despues de la noticia Remus se ponía a cada segundo mas pálido, Lily y James parecían desmayarse en cualquier momento y el gran y valiente sex-simbol de Howard Sirius Black estaba desmayado en el piso.

-¿Se-seguro?-pregunto Lily cuando recupero el habla.

-completamente-respondió Albus mientras ayudaba a James P a subir a Sirius en su cama.

En la parte baja de la casa se oyó una puerta que se cerraba y una voz masculina que gritaba un "Ya llegue", ante aquella voz los hermanos Potter intercambiaron miradas de terror y corrieron a la puerta saliendo y cerrándola.

Los tres Potter bajaron las escaleras aparentando normalidad para saludar a su padre.

-Hola papá-saludaron los tres al unísono.

-Hola, ¿se portaron bien?-pregunto Harry viendo a James P.

-jeje, si-respondió James P nervioso-papá, ¿alguna vez has querido conocer a tus padres?

-Cállate –le susurraron Albus y Lily.

-Hace tiempo que no pienso en eso James ¿Por qué preguntas-pregunto Harry viendo seriamente a su hijo mayor.

-Ehh, si, hipotéticamente, tuvieras la oportunidad de verlo ¿lo arias?-pregunto James P con aparente curiosidad.

-¿Qué hicieron?-les pregunto Harry.

-No hice nada-respondió automáticamente James P.

-Si te dijéramos que en el cuarto de James estan tus padres, tu padrino y el papa de Teddy con 16 años ¿nos castigarías?-pregunto Lily P en tono casual.

Antes de que Lily P terminara de hablar, Harry subió las escaleras corriendo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y vio algo que le pudo haber causado un ataque, allí estaban, parados tal y como los hermanos Potter los habían dejado, a escisión de Sirius que seguía inconsiente, cerró la puerta de un portazo corrió para interrogar a sus hijos.

-No hicimos nada-dijeron automáticamente los tres.

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto seriamente.

-Creo que será mejor preguntárselo a ellos, porque, como dije antes no hicimos nada- dijo James P subiendo para traer a los 4 incitados inoportunos, al cabo de un rato bajo con los otros 4 jóvenes, incluyendo a Sirius que estaba desorientado.

-Bien- dijo Harry cuando todos se sentaron-mi nombre es Harry…

-Potwer-interrumpió Lily.

-Sí, ahora, ¿me podrían decir cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-les pregunto amablemente.

-Ehh, pues, yo estaba Hablando con Evans, esa pelirroja que está allí-agrego James señalando a Lily-sobre un hechizo que conseguí en un libro, en hechizo hablaba de viajes en el tiempo, la convencí de ayudarme y al dia siguiente hicimos el hechizo y aparecimos aquí.

-mmm…-dijo Harry analizando la situación-¿recuerdan el nombre del hechizo?

-No-respondieron los 4.

Harry seguía pensando la situación-**mejor debería llamar a Hermione-**pensaba. Lily se mantuvo callada todo el rato viendo a Harry, de repente se fijo en sus ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, ese hombre tambien se parecía mucho a James, le vino una loca idea a la cabeza, pero dejo de pensar en eso, era absurdo.

Al rato llego Ginny y le explicaron lo sucedido, acordaron que James, Sirius y Remus dormirían en el cuarto que era de Teddy y Lily dormiría en el cuarto de Lily P.

A la mañana siguiente llego el Profeta, Harry abrió la primera pagina y la volvió a cerrar tratando de ocultar su preocupación

_**Azkaban, el dia anterior.**_

Un hombre con capa y capucha negra estaba viendo fijamente una pared de la enorme prisión, saco su varita y susurro "Bombarda Maxima", una parte de la pared exploto dejando ver a otro hombre demacrado, pálido y delgado con cabello negro por sobre los hombros.

-Llegas tarde Antoni-le dijo al hombre con capa negra.

-Lo siento Rodolphus, tuve unos contra tiempos-respondió el aludido con voz grave y profunda.

-¿Por qué me liberas ahora 24 años despues?

-¿Necesito una razón para liberar a mi querido amigo?-pregunto el hombre de capa negra, llamado Antoni Dolohov-pues, se cómo evitar que el señor tenebroso vuelva.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el otro hombre llamado Rodolphus Lestrage.

-Aquí no, sígueme-le respondió Antoni subiendo a un bote que estaba a la orilla de la isla.


	7. Planes y búsqueda de cómplices

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 7: Planes y búsqueda de cómplices

Navegaron con el pequeño pero resistente bote hasta la orilla de una playa, desde ahí se podía ver una gran casa a la distancia, los dos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la gran casa.

La casa era escasamente iluminada por la luz de los últimos rayos del sol que atravesaba la ventana, se podía ver el polvo en todos los muebles y una chimenea con leña.

-Y bien Antoni ¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Rodolphus sentándose en un mueble.

-¿Has oído alguna vez sobre hechizos para viajes en el tiempo?

-Si-respondió Rodolphus restándole importancia.

-En la biblioteca de tu casa conseguí un libro en el que habían dos hechizos, uno que transporta un objeto a un lugar y tiempo determinado y el otro para viajar al futuro-explico Antoni con un destello de excitación en los ojos.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Rodolphus sin entender.

-¿Y si enviáramos ese libro al pasado en la época de los padres de Potter y ellos utilizaran el 2do hechizo para viajar a esta época y los matáramos?

-Potter no nacería y el señor tenebroso seguiría vivo-termino de explicar el Lestrage entendiendo el plan de su compañero-¿ya lo hiciste?

-Sí, pero necesitamos más ayuda.

-Mi hermano nos podría ayudar pero el está en Azkaban-sugirió Rodolphus.

-Lucius, el haría cualquier cosa por acabar con los molestos sangre sucia, el problema sería mi querida Narcisa, ella no nos ayudaría.

-Bah, no importa, solo necesitamos a Lucius.

Ya era la 1:00 AM en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius dormía plácidamente junto su esposa, un incesante ruido lo estaba despertando hasta que abrió los ojos molesto, se dirigió al balcón de su cuarto, allí con un repentino odio vio a Antoni y a Rodolphus.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les susurro.

-necesitamos tu ayuda, abre la puerta- le ordeno Antoni.

De mala gana Lucius bajo las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a sus ex-compañeros.

-¿Por qué creen que ayudaría a unos mortífagos como ustedes?-les pregunto Lucius-lárguense antes de que Draco baje.

-nosotros no nos iremos hasta que aceptes, por las buenas o por las malas-dijo lo ultimo como amenaza.

-no hay nada que puedan decirme para que los…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Antoni saco su varita exclamando –_imperio-_ y un rayo salio de la punta de su varita golpeando a Lucius, el sonido que provoco Lucius al caer despertó al joven Scorpius de 16 años que dormía en su cuarto, bajo corriendo a ver qué sucedía, al oír pasos, Rodolphus y Antoni se ocultaron mezclándose entre las asombras.

-Abuelo ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Scorpius asustado al ver a su abuelo en el piso.

-Nada-respondió Lucius levantándose-ve a dormir.

Una vez Scorpius se fue Rodolphus y Antoni salieron de su escondite.

-Bien, ahora no hay objeción sobre ayudarnos-dijo Antoni en tono burlon-actua normal hasta que volvamos-le ordeno a Lucius que era controlado por su _Imperio_.

Con esto arreglado, los dos hombres se marcharon camino a Azkaban para liberar a Rabastan Lestrage.

_**Arizgcv:**__ lo siento, no me gusta esa pareja, Scorpius si saldrá pero tal vez ni siquiera hable con Lily P._


	8. De paseo con James P

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 8: De paseo con James P y una buena explicación.

Despues de leer _el Profeta, _Harry se marcho asía el ministerio de magia y Ginny al profeta.

James, Sirius y Remus, aburridos en el cuarto, salieron de él para ver con que se distraían, entraron al cuarto de James P que estaba entreabierta.

-Hola- saludaron los tres chicos.

-Hola-saludo James P.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer aquí para no aburrirnos?- pregunto Sirius.

-Supongo que podrían acompañarme-respondió James P sin verlos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Remus.

-Por ahí, a pasear, explotar paredes-respondió.

Los cuatro chicos salieron dejando una nota en caso de que Albus, Lily o Lily P despertaran.

Pasearon por un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron al cementerio Sirius vio unas lapidas y se acerco a ellas con curiosidad, al leer lo que estaba escrito en ellas unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, James, al ver eso se acerco a su amigo leyendo tambien las lapidas, un fuerte sollozo salio de Sirius mientras James veía las lapidas y abría los ojo lo máximo que se le permitía.

JAMES POTTER

NACIDO EL 27 DE MARZO DE 1960

MURIO 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981

LILY POTTE

NACIDO EL 30 DE ENERO DE 1960

MURIO 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981

_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte_

Leyó en voz alta.

-¿Qué significa esto?-le pregunto a James P.

-¿Qué? Ohh- susurro al fijarse en las lapidas.

-¿Estamos muertos?-pregunto James innecesariamente.

-Si-respondió James P en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Quiénes estan muertos?-pregunto Remus confundido.

-Yo y Evans-respondió viendo a James P-¿Qué significa eso?

-Mejor regresemos, ahí les explico-respondió James P dando media vuelta y regresando a su casa.

Cuando llegaron Sirius ya tenía los ojos rojos al solo pensar que su mejor amigo y Lily morirían.

-Bien, llegamos, explícalo-dijo James impaciente.

-Bueno, Al se sabe la historia mejor que yo-Dijo James buscando una excusa para no explicarlo él.

-Siéntate-dijeron los tres merodeadores al unísono.

-Bien, cuando ustedes tenían 19 años James y Lily tuvieron a su único hijo llamado Harry Potter, había una profecía sobre él y Voldemort y en esa profecía decían que era el único que podría acabar con Voldemort, cuando Harry Potter tenía un año Voldemort intento matarlo pero solo los mato a ustedes, Voldemort "murió", años despues, cuando Harry solo tenía 14 años Voldy revivió, cuando Harry tenía 17 años lo mato de verdad.

-¿esa es toda la historia?-pregunto Remus.

-Resumida, pero si-respondió.

-¿Y nosotros donde estuvimos todo ese tiempo?-pregunto Sirius señalándolo a él y a Remus.

-Bueno, tú moriste a los 36 años y Remus murió a los 38 con su esposa dejando a un niño huérfano-respondió James P.

-¿tengo un hijo?-pregunto Remus nervioso.

Antes de que James P respondiera se abrió la puerta.

-Hola James-saludo un joven de 24 años con el cabello azul.

Teddy Lupin.


	9. Teddy Lupin

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capitulo 9: Teddy Lupin

Remus sintió un extraño aire familiar al ver a este chico, pero no le recordó a nadie de su época. Antes de que teddy dijera otra cosa, James P lo empujo a la cocina.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-le pregunto Teddy.

-Nadie importante.

-Uno se parece mucho a Albus-dijo Teddy pensativo.

-No, debe ser tu imaginación-respondió James P.

-Como sea ¿Quiénes son?

-Son amigos-dijo James P

_-¡YA DAMELO Lily!-_se oía la voz de Albus gritar desde arriba.

-_No_-respondía Lily P.

_-Tranquilícense-_les decía Lily.

-¿Quién está arriba?-pregunto Teddy.

-Una amiga de Lily-respondió distraídamente James P.

-Bien ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto de nuevo Teddy impaciente.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-¿Cuál es el dra…

-Promételo-le interrumpió.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-son tu padre, mi abuelo y el padrino de mi papá y arriba esta mi abuela.

-No, enserio, ¿Quiénes son?

-Son ellos, ¿Por qué nadie me cree?-se lamento James P

-¿Enserio son ellos?- James P asintió-pero, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?

-No se-respondió James P.

-¿Puedo hablar con ellos?-pregunto Teddy esperanzado.

-Sí, pero no saben quién eres, o quiénes somos nosotros-le dijo James P-solo saben que estan muertos.

-No importa, solo quiero hablar con ellos.

Salio de la cocina encontrándose a los tres merodeadores que aun no se habían movido.

-Hola-les saludo-soy Teddy Lansfort.

-¿Tú sabes quienes somos?-pregunto Sirius.

-Si-respondió Teddy viendo a Remus, su cabello cambio a castaño.

-¿Eres metamórfomago?-pregunto Sirius, Teddy asintió-mi sobrina tambien es metamórfomago, ¿la conoces?

-Bueno, eh si-respondió nervios.

-Te pareces mucho a Remus-dijo pensativo James-tú ¿eres su hijo?

-No, debe ser tú…

-Cornamenta tiene razón-lo interrumpio Sirius-¿cuál es tu verdadero apellido?-Teddy estaba tan nervioso que se tropezó con sus propios pies e intentando sostenerse con algo tiro la cortina-eres tan torpe como mi sobrina-dijo Sirius pensativo.

-¡Bien! Me atraparon, soy Ted Remus Lupin Tonks-confeso Teddy.

-¡Lunático! Eres un pervertido, te casaste con mi sobrina 10 años menor que tú-dijo Sirius atónito.

-Y-yo no-tartamudeo Remus.

-¡Somos familia!-celebro Sirius antes de caer en cuenta de otro detalle-¿Dora está muerta?

-Si-respondió Teddy viendo a su padre.

-¿Cómo conoces a esta familia?-pregunto James.

-Potwer-susurro Remus-¿Potter? ¿Ellos son Potter?

-Si-respondió Teddy dándose cuenta de que no era bueno fingiendo

-¿Son mi familia?-pregunto James-entonces el otro James, la otra Lily y Albus ¿son min nietos?

-Si-respondió Teddy, que parecía solo ser capaz de decir si.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Remus se acerco a teddy.

-¿No eres un hombre lobo?-teddy movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

Mientras nadie lo veía, Remus sonrió, porque desde niño pensó que nadie lo aceptaría por su condición y nunca tendría hijos, pero ahora estaba más feliz que cuando descubrió que en Hogwarts, si tenía verdaderos amigos que lo aceptaban tal y como era.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era de noche, habían gastado toda la tarde hablando de cosa sin sentido o pensando en su futuro, ya a las 7 PM Harry y Ginny llegaron a casa, cocinaron entre los dos y cenaron en silencio, antes de dormir informaron que mañana tendrían la reunión Weasley.

En un gran cuarto iluminado se encontraban alrededor de 50 hombres y mujeres encapuchados.

-Mañana daremos el primer ataque a los Potter-informo Antonin Dolohov-no mataremos a nadie, solo será una pequeña advertencia.

-Cada vez estamos más cerca de ser más poderosos de lo que fuimos alguna vez-dijo conmocionado Rabastan Lestrage.

-¡Por el señor tenebroso!-grito su hermano Rodolphus seguido de gritos de aprobación.


	10. Advertencias

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

Capítulo 10: Advertencias

Eran las 9:30, en la casa de los Potter casi todos estaban despiertos y arreglándose para ir a la reunión Weasley.

-Que date quieto Sirius- decía Harry mientras cambiaba el rostro de Sirius para que no lo reconocieran.

Al terminar, Sirius se vio en el espejo que colgaba de la pared

-¿Qué me has hecho?-pregunto horrorizado Sirius-¡mi rostro! ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Ahora tenía la nariz larga y torcida, ojos negros, cabello castaño, cejas gruesas y una cicatriz en medio de la boca.

-No te vez tan mal-lo consoló James-creo que si te lanzas al lago de Hogwarts el calamar gigante se casaría contigo-le dijo con sonrisa burlona.

James tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azul profundo y piel un poco más morena.

-Yo podría ser el padrino de la boda-sugirió Remus que tenia ojos negros igual que su cabello que ahora era un poco más largo.

-Creo que se ven bien-dijo Harry-ya vámonos.

-Las chicas aun no despiertan-dijo Albus entrando al cuarto.

-No importa, le pediré a Victoire que las busque más tarde-dijo Harry y con esto se marcharon.

Una hora despues

-Despierta-decía Lily moviendo a la otra pelirroja que dormía plácidamente.

-Horita mamá-respondió esta.

-No soy tu mamá, despierta, ya es tarde-dijo Lily cansada.

-¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Lily P frotándose los ojos.

-10:30

-¿ya se fueron todos?-pregunto levantándose de la cama.

-Si-respondió Lily.

-Genial-susurro Lily P-tengo catorce años, no puedo manejar ni hacer magia ¿Cómo voy a llegar a la reunión?

El timbre de la casa sonó, Lily P salio de su cuarto a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró a su prima Victoire, teddy y Lorcan Scamander.

-Hola Lils, vístete vamos a llegar tarde-le dijo Victoire entrando a la casa.

-Hola Vic, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?-respondió sarcásticamente Lily P-¿Qué haces aquí Lorcan?

-Mis padres viajaron a buscar un cuerno de snoarkack

Cuerno arrugado y nos dejaron a Lysander y a mi solos, tío Harry le pidió a Vic que nos buscara, Lys ya está en la reunión y yo quise acompañarlos-explico Lorcan.

-Bien, espérenme aquí-dijo Lily P subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Victoire al ver a Lily.

-Soy una amiga de Lily, me quede durmiendo en su casa, yo tambien voy a la reunión-aclaro Lily.

-Oh, bien, yo soy Victoire Weasley, prima de Lily, el es Teddy creo que me dijo que ya te conoce y el es Lorcan Scamander, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lily-respondió.

-Una amiga de Lily que se llama Lily-rio Lorcan.

Despues de esperar treinta minutos, Lily P bajo ya vestida, salieron de la casa, antes de subieran al auto de Victoire salio Lucius Malfoy con la varita apuntándoles, Teddy, como era Auror, reacciono más rápido que los demás, saco su varita.

-¿Qué quieres tío?-pregunto Teddy.

Sin cruzar palabra, Lucius lanzo de su varita un rayo de luz roja, Victoire tambien saco su varita y exclamando-¡Protego!-desvió el hechizo de Lucius

-Entren a la casa-les ordeno Teddy.

Rayos rojos volaban por toda la calle

-Entra a la casa-le ordeno teddy a Victoire

-Pero…

-entra-repitió teddy.

Victoire entro a la casa consiguiéndose a Antonin apuntándoles a los chicos.-Esperaba enfrentarme con el cachorrito-comento Antonin desilusionado-me conformare contigo rubia.

-Desmaio-exclamo Victoire apuntándole a Dolohov, este esquivo el hechizo con un simple movimiento de varita.

-Cálmate rubia, solo quiero hablar con mi ex compañera Evans.

-¿Dolohov?-pregunto Lily-¿eres el Slytherin que quería ser mortifago?

-Sí, ten cuidado por donde pisas Evans, de ti y de Potter dependen muchas vidas-con un brillo en los ojos, que acentuaba su locura, desapareció justo cuando Teddy entraba a la casa.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Victoire ignorando a Ted.

-No es nadie importante-respondió rápidamente Lily P.

-¿Quién es?-repitió Victoire-¿Por qué conoces a un mortifago?

-¿Es un mortifago?-pregunto Lily-cu-cuando era niña intento matarme.

-No te creo, ¿porque un mortifago se interesaría en ti?-dijo Teddy

-hablen con mis padres, ellos saben quién es ella-dijo Lily P

-Bien-dijeron Teddy y Victoire no muy seguros.

Madriguera

Jame, Sirius, Remus, Albus, James P, Ginny y Harry llegaron a la madriguera a través de los polvos flu y de inmediato se separaron, James P se fue con Fred II, Albus busco a Rose, Harry y Ginny se reunieron con Ron y Hermione y los tres merodeadores caminaron sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Ron señalando a los merodeadores.

-Amigos de James-dijo Ginny.

-Nunca los he visto.

En la parte trasera de la madriguera se escucharon algunas explosiones, de inmediato todos culparon a James P y a Fred

-Nosotros no fuimos- se defendieron los primos

-Creo que mi invitación se perdió en el correo muggle-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrage, parados en la puerta apuntaban a Harry con sonrisas arrogantes.

-No invitamos mortífagos-dijo George sacando su varita.

-Por favor, cálmense, solo venimos a hablar-dijo Rabastan.

-¿Cómo estan tus padres Potter?-pregunto Rodolphus.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Hermione.

-Nada-respondió Harry.

-Cuídalos bien, no queremos que mueran-dijo Rabastan-de nuevo-agrego desapareciendo.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-pregunto Ron.

-Nada, nos vamos-dijo haciéndole señas a los merodeadores y a sus hijos para irse.

-Vamos-dijo Ron despues de que Harry, Ginny Albus, James P y los merodeadores se fueran.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Hermione.

-A hablar con Harry, quédense aquí-les dijo a Rose y a Hugo.

Despues de que llegaran Harry, Ginny Albus, James P y los merodeadores, llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry viéndolos entrar.

-No nos respondiste ninguna pregunta-respondió Hermione.

-Tío, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Victoire entrando a la cocina con Teddy y Lorcan.

-Por favor. Lleven a Lorcan a la casa de Xenophilus y quédense en la madriguera-les pidió amablemente Ginny, de mala gana Victoire, Teddy y Lorcan se fueron.

-Pasen-les pidió Harry a los merodeadores y Lily

Al entrar, los merodeadores tenían su forma original.

-Ellos son Sirius, Lupin y mis padres-dijo Harry.

-¿Tus padres?-preguntaron al unísono Ron, Hermione y Lily.

-Ups, se nos olvido decírtelo pelirroja-dijo inocentemente Sirius.

-Si-dijo Harry-no podemos dejar que nada les pase.

-¿Cómo estan aquí?-pregunto Hermione.

-No lo sabemos muy bien-dijo Ginny.

-Pero hay que protegerlos-repitió Harry.

-Podemos llevarlos a Hogwarts-sugirió Hermione.

-No quiero volver a Hogwarts-dijo James.

-Es el lugar más seguro que hay-razonó Remus.

-Bien-acepto Sirius.

-¿Cuando volvemos?-pregunto Lily.

-En un par de semanas-Respondió Ron.

-Volverán a sexto-aclaro Harry.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron James y Sirius.

-No pienso volver a estudiar todo otra vez-dijo James.

-No seas flojo cornamenta-le regaño Remus.

-supongo que no es tan malo-dijo Sirius-¿el otro James esta en sexto?

-No, el está en séptimo, Albus está en sexto-aclaro Ginny.

-Genial, estudiaremos con el aburrido-susurro Sirius.

-¿Dumbledore sigue siendo director? Debe tener 200 años-dijo James.

-No, ahora es McGonagall-respondió Ron.

-¿Qué paso con Dumbledore?-pregunto Lily.

-No importa, ahora a la cama-les ordeno Harry.

-Pero, son las 2 PM-aclaro Sirius.

-Entonces, hagan lo que sea-respondió Harry.

-¿es seguro enviarlos a Hogwarts?-pregunto Ron

-Es el lugar más seguro del mudo mágico ¿Cuántas veces nos atacaron hay?

-Como seis veces-respondió Ron.

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Hermione despues de unos momentos en silencio.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron con un sonoro crak.

-No puedo crees que terminare con Potter-repetía Lily en el cuarto de Lily P.

-Pero te gusta ¿no?-le pregunto Lily P.

-Claro que no-negó Lily-¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Bueno, si no te gustara no te hubieras casado con él, y si no se casaran mi padre no naciera y yo no existiría-respondió Lily P.

-Odio tu razonamiento-dijo Lily tirándose en la cama.


	11. Hogwarts

Fanfic

Conociendo a mis nietos

CAPITULO 11: Hogwarts

A unas semanas del inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny ya habían aprendido que los merodeadores eran la peor combinación, y Teddy visitaba la casa con regularidad para conocer un poco mejor a su padre James, Sirius y Remus conversaban en el cuarto de james P.

-Sera genial volver a Hogwarts-comentaba Sirius-saldré con todas esas chicas, James ha dicho que son hermosas.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te acerques a mi nieta-advirtió James.

-No pensaba en ella, pero ahora que los dices es muy guapa, podría salir con ella… ¡ay! Calma, solo bromeaba-dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza despues de que James le golpeara.

-¿En qué piensas tanto Lunático?-le pregunto James a su amigo.

-Harry me hablo de una poción para la licantropía-respondió Remus-no me cura, solo hace que controle mis acciones.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada ¿no?-dijo Sirius, Remus asintió-¿Qué harás con Evans, cornamenta?

-Sé que me ama, si es mentira que entre la muerte y me lleve con él.

En ese momento entro un joven encapuchado, completamente vestido de negro, James ahogo un grito antes de darse cuenta de que era Albus.

-Mi papá los llama-dijo este.

-¿Vas a salir?-le pregunto Sirius.

-No-respondió Albus, saliendo del cuarto.

-Ese chico es extraño-dijo Sirius mientras bajaban las escaleras.

En la sala ya estaban sentados Harry y Lily esperándolos.

-¡Hasta que bajan!-exclamo Lily.

-Sé que me extrañaste-dijo James sentándose a su lado, Lily rodo los ojos.

-Supongo que no venimos a hablar sobre si Lily extraño o no a James-dijo Sirius con semblante serio-la respuesta es sí.

Harry espero hasta que Sirius y Lily terminaran de discutir para hablar.

-Les compre los cuadernos, libros y todo lo que necesitan-informo Harry.

-No tenia por que hacerlo-dijo Remus.

-Claro que tenia, tambien hable con McGonagall, sus nuevos nombres son…

-Alto ¿nombres?-interrumpio Sirius.

-Sí, tú Sirius serás Cooper Reed, James será Curtis Hayes, Lily, tu nombre será Charlotte Bennett y Remus serás Damian Campbell, Remus, aquí está tu poción-dijo Harry dándole la poción a Remus.

-Gracias.

-Ya pueden subir-dijo Harry.

Los chicos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora?-le pregunto Lily P a Lily.

-Me asustaste-dijo Lily, sobresaltada-Charlotte.

-Pues hola, Charlotte.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo fue que termine enamorándome de Potter?-pregunto Lily.

-No lo se, dímelo tu

-¡No estoy enamorada de Potter!-exclamo Lily, exasperada.

-Te creo mucho-dijo Lily P en tono sarcástico.

-¡En serio, no estoy enamorada de Potter desde tercero!-exclamo Lily, acto seguido de un notorio sonrojo.

-Nadie dijo nada de tercero-dijo Lily P en tono burlón.

-¿no se lo dirás a nadie?-pregunto Lily, sonrojada.

-Claro que no, aunque, tomando en cuenta que no pasaran mucho tiempo junto, yo aprovecharía queda momento-dijo Lily P sonriendo.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo-dijo Lily P con una sonrisa arrogante marca Potter.

Todos pasaron esa noche empacando para volver a Hogwarts, Ginny los obligo a dormir temprano, Lily durmió pensando en lo que había dicho la pelirroja menor, nunca aceptaría que se había enamorado de el estupido, arrogante, insoportable, gracioso, atractivo y…¿Qué estaba diciendo? Siempre había odiado a potter ¿no?

Esa mañana todos habían despertado sonrientes, menos Lily, que tenía unas ojeras muy notorias, estaba de muy mal humor y podría hechizar a cualquiera que le hablara.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Albus.

-Excelente-respondió esta.

Despues de bajar todos los baúles, los metieron en un auto prestado por el ministerio. El viaje hasta King´s Kross fue silencioso, Lily se durmió en el hombro de James, este no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

-Llegamos-informo Ginny mientras James despertaba a la pelirroja.

Despues de entrar al andén 9 ¾ Sirius no dejaba de ver a su alrededor, como evaluando a cada chica que veía, le sonrió a unas cuantas.

-Deja de ver tanto a las chicas, canuto-dijo Remus despues de que Sirius se hubiera quedado viendo a una chica, lo que ocasiono que este se callera.

-Lo dices porque tu ya estas casado-dijo Sirius-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto viendo a una pelirroja que había salido de la nada y hablaba con Lily P.

-Es Dominique-respondió James P.

-Y mejor ni la veas-dijo Albus, detrás de él, en tono amenazador.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le gusta a alguno de ustedes?-pregunto Sirius.

-No somos una familia incestuosa ¿sabes?-dijo James P.

-Es nuestra prima-respondió Albus.

-Los Weasley son cada vez más agradables-comento Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Dominique, esta le devolvió el gesto.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-dijeron Albus y James P.

-Ya son las 10:50, entren al tren-ordeno Ginny besando la frente de Lily P, hizo lo mismo con sus otros hijos.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se sentó en un compartimiento con Lily P y otros dos pelirrojos que no conocía.

-Charlotte, ellos son mis primos Dominique y Hugo Weasley, nique y Hugo ella es Charlotte…

-Bennett-completo Lily.

-Mucho gusto Charlotte-dijo Hugo.

-¿Charlotte? Creí que te llamabas Lily-dijo Lorcan entrando al compartimiento.

-Mi apodo es Lily-intento explicar Lily.

-Porque según algunos chicos ella es una flor-invento Lily P.

-Lily, ¿viste a los chicos que estaban con tus hermanos?-pregunto Dominique-parecían unos dioses.

Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, son bastante guapos-secundo Lily P con una sonrisa forzada.

-No es que me desagrade el tema-interrumpio Lily-pero ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

El resto del viaje fue particularmente silencioso hasta que llegaron al castillo ya cambiado, se encontraron con Filius Flitwick que le dijo a Lily que la directora la estaba esperando en su oficina, en el camino se encontró con James, Sirius y Remus que no paraban de hablar.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-pregunto Sirius cuando se encontraron en frente de las gárgolas.

-¿Caramelo de limón?-pregunto Remus, inseguro, la gárgola se movió dejando ver una escalera, cuando subieron los escalones vieron a una, más envejecida, McGonagall sentada en el escritorio.

-Buenas noches jóvenes-dos gritos interrumpieron a la directora.

-¡QUEJICUS!-gritaron James y Sirius viendo el cuadro de Snape al lado del de Dumbledore.

-Potter, Black, mas respeto-saludo Snape, sin verlos.

-Severus-saludaron Lily y Remus.

-Quería hablarles sobre sus nuevos profesores-interrumpio McGonagall-casi todos son los mismos excepto tres, el profesor de Herbología es Neville Longbottom, la de Transformación es Clementine Wright y el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es Balthasar Jenkins.

-¿Eso era todo directora?-pregunto Sirius.

-Si-dijo la profesora sonriéndole a los cuatro.

-¿Fue mi imaginación o McGonagall sonrió?-pregunto Sirius despues de salir.

-¿Sonreír?, eso fue una mueca-dijo James.

-Cállense y vamos al Gran Comedor-ordeno Remus.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, casi todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas viendo a los merodeadores, estos, lejos de sentirse incómodos, sonrieron pícaramente a las chicas y se sentaron al lado de James P, el resto de la cena fue normal, a excepción de cuando se dieron cuenta de que los profesores Clementine Wright y Balthasar Jenkins no les quitaban los ojos de encima, Clementine Wright parecía mayor que McGonagall, tenía el cabello lleno de canas y el rostro arrugada y Balthasar Jenkins parecía de veinte tantos años, un hombre rubio con el cabello despeinado y sonrisa arrogante.

-No me agrada-dijo James viendo al profesor.

-Porque te roba fans-dijo Sirius.

Fueron de las pocas palabras que dijeron los dos antes de levantarse para ir a su dormitorio


	12. Castigo

Declaime: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.

Capitulo 12: Castigo

James observaba a Albus dormir en la cama al lado de la de él, cada vez más sorprendiendo por el enorme parecido físico entre ellos, solo con pequeñas diferencias como la ausencia de lentes en el rostro de Albus.

-Deja de verlo tanto-se quejo Sirius.

-¡Severus!-llamo una pelirroja irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Los tres merodeadores fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el nombre Severus.

-¡Severus despierta!-ordeno la pelirroja solo recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta-Al.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos.

-Levántate, llegaras tarde-respondió la pelirroja antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Te llamas Severus?-pregunto James, sin ocultar el asco al mencionar el nombre.

-Albus Severus-corrigió el pelinegro-pero odio ese nombre.

-No te culpo-comento Sirius-¿tus padres estaban fumados cuando te pusieron ese nombre?

Antes de que Albus respondiera, Remus vio la hora, y, al ver que era tarde empujo a sus amigos fuera del cuarto para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, durante el camino la pasaron con chistes de parte de James y algunos comentarios ofensivos dirigidos a varios Slytherin' s y halagos a las chicas que pasaban de parte de Sirius, Remus por su parte estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa Lunático?-pregunto James al notar lo distraído que se encontraba su amigo.

-Nada, ¿se han dado cuenta de que parece que todos a los que conocimos estan muertos?-pregunto el castaño.

-No lo había pensado- admitió James.

-¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Peter?-pregunto Sirius.

-No lo sé-respondió Remus-¿Creen que murió?

-Imposible-negó James de inmediato.

-Y si murió fue Protegiéndonos-aseguro Sirius.

-Habrá que investigar-dijo Remus despues de unos segundos.

Luego de otros minutos caminando llegaron al Gran Comedor, James corrió para sentarse al lado de Lily le sonrió seductoramente, la pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-¿Dónde estudiaron antes de llegar a Hogwarts?-pregunto una pelirroja al lado de James P.

-En casa-susurro Lily P.

James se tomo un minuto en intentar entender lo que había susurrado Lily P.

-En Beauxbatons-respondió inseguro.

-¿Entonces hablan francés?-pregunto un rubio al lado del pelirrojo.

-Si-respondió Remus tambien inseguro.

-Estos son mis primos Louis y Dominique-presento James P-los dos hablan francés.

-Hablen-pidieron Dominique y Louis.

Remus, James y Lily se vieron de reojo nerviosos.

Sirius sonrió arrogante y se aclaro la garganta-Volontiers, mon nom est Cooper Reed, ma famille est l'anglais, donc je n'ai prononciation parfaite, je dois dire que tu es belle - dijo observando a Dominique, las orejas de Louis se tornaron rojas-ce château est beau, il est beaucoup mieux que Beauxbâtons-dijo el Black con perfecta pronunciación.

Sus amigos lo vieron asombrados mientras Sirius hacia una pequeña reverencia ante los aplausos de los Weasley.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar francés?-pregunto Remus sin salir de su asombro.

-Mi madre odia ese idioma, y a los franceses, así que convencí a Andrómeda para que me llevara a un lugar donde enseñan francés-explico el pelinegro sonriendo arrogante.

Despues de desayunar esperaron a Albus que por razones desconocidas reprendía a sus hermanos con la pelirroja que había entrado a su dormitorio esa mañana.

-Curtis, Charlotte, Damian y Cooper, ella es Rose, mi prima-Presento Albus cuando se unió al grupo.

-Sí, ya la conos…-Rose observo los ojos de Lily, esta desvió la mirada y observo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, luego vio a James que tambien desvió la mirada.

-Al, ¿te has dado cuen…?

-Rápido, llegamos tarde-interrumpio Remus a Rose salvando a sus amigos.

Los seis caminaron hasta el salón de Transformación, Rose turnaba su mirada de Lily a James, Albus se despeinaba el cabello, mirando a su prima, nervioso.

Cuando llegaron al salón la profesora Clementine aun no había llegado, James le hizo señas a Sirius para que se sentara con Remus, Albus ya se había sentado con su prima por lo que el único puesto libre estaba al lado de James, Lily bufo antes de sentarse con James que sonreía triunfante.

-Estaba pensando como planificando nuestra boda-comento James.

-No nos casaremos-respondió la pelirroja intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-Decepcionaras a los nietos-dijo el Potter

Cuando la profesora Wright llego, empezó a explicar cómo hacer desaparecer un libro mientras Sirius, hablaba de la piel de la profesora que guindaba de su brazo, la profesora Wright, según las palabras de Sirius, podría ser la madre de Albus Dumbledore.

-…Y podríamos tener una casa a la orilla de un lago-decía James, que le relataba a Lily como serian sus vidas si se casaban.

-¡NO!-grito la pelirroja.

-Lo siento señorita Bennett, pero esa es la mejor forma de haber desaparecer un libro-reprendió la anciana profesora a Lily.

-Lo siento profesora-se disculpo la pelirroja-no nos casaremos Potter-susurro dirigiendo su vista a James.

-Por favor-suplico james sujetando la muñeca de la chica.

En el momento en el que se tocaron el suelo vibro bajo sus pies.

-te dije que haríamos temblar el mundo-dijo James

Todos se quedaron en silencio despues del comentario de James, unos minutos despues apareció el profesor Slughorn con la ropa y rostro negro y el poco cabello que le quedaba completamente chamuscado.

-Señor Potter-llamo viendo a Albus-¿le importaría enviarle una carta sus padres?

Albus asintió y acompaño al profesor fuera del salón.

-¿Qué crees que paso?-pregunto James viendo la puerta por la que Albus había salido.

-Si tiene que ver con un Potter, nada bueno-respondió Lily.

-Bien, ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto James peligrosamente cerca de la pelirroja.

Lily se movía cada vez mas lejos de los labios del Potter, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el piso, James le vio con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, la pelirroja se arrastro hasta sentarse con Rose.

-Hola-salido la pelirroja a la Weasley.

-¿Por qué huyes del?-le pregunto Rose.

-Porque es un mujeriego cretino-respondió Lily.

-Es curioso-comento Rose-si lo mezclas a él y a ti, el resultado es Albus.

-Sí, curioso-respondió Lily.

En ese momento termino la clase, los últimos en salir fueron los merodeadores.

-McGonagall hacia las clases más interesantes-comento Sirius bostezando.

En el pasillo por el que caminaban solo estaban ellos, Lily, Rose y un rubio que corría del otro lado del pasillo, el rubio se desvió chocando con el hombro de Rose y siguió corriendo sin detenerse a disculparse o ayudar a la Weasley que se había caído.

-¡Hey!-rugió Sirius.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio deteniéndose y volteando, Sirius pudo ver su rostro pálido y puntiagudo que le recordaba vagamente a alguien.

-Discúlpate con ella-pidió Remus con tono más amable que su amigo.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto el rubio con voz desafiante-yo solo veo a una comadreja.

-¡No la llames así!-exclamo Lily sacando su varita-¡Levicorpus!

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, el rubio estaba suspendido en el aire por su tobillo.

-Bájenlo-pidió Rose levantándose.  
>-¡No necesito ayuda de una Weasley!-exclamo el rubio aun en el aire.<p>

-No debiste decir eso-dijo James antes de lanzarle diversos hechizos al rubio.

-¡basta!-dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos.

-Profesor Longbottom-dijo el rubio fingiendo temor-estos chicos me atacaron sin motivo.

-Bajen al señor Malfoy-pidió el profesor Longbottom.

Lily lo bajo de inmediato mientras James guardaba su varita.

-Profesor, el empezó-se quejo James.

-Pero a el no lo veo con varita-explico el profesor.

-Longbottom-susurro Remus pensativo.

-Ustedes dos-continuo el profesor señalando a Lily y a James-vayan al salón de pociones y ayuden a limpiarlo.

-El profesor se apellida Longbottom-comento James mientras caminaba con Lily hacia las mazmorras-¿crees que sea hijo de Frank?

-No, hay muchos Longbottom en el mundo mágico-dijo la pelirroja, sarcástica-me encantaría saber con quién se casara Frank.

Los dos se vieron por unos segundos-Con Alice-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Luego de llegar a la detestable mazmorra, entraron al salón de pociones que estaba negro y lleno de hollín y varias mesas totalmente consumidas por el fuego, en una esquina estaban James P y Lily P intentando en vano limpiar una pared.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Lily preocupada.

-interesante historia-dijo James P.

Flash Back

James P jugaba con su comida en la mesa del Gran Comedor mientras conversaba con su primo Fred.

-Y bien ¿me acompañas a jugar quiditch o no?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No-negó el castaño, Fred le puso una mano en la frente para verificar si tenía fiebre-tengo una mejor idea.

El castaño se levanto y camino hacia su hermana que hablaba con unos amigos la jalo de la camisa para separarla del grupo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

-Pociones-respondió Lily P-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres participar en una broma?-pregunto, la pelirroja asintió decidida-toma esto y lánzalo a una poción.

James P saco de su bolsillo unas bolas azules del tamaño de unas canicas, luego saco de su bolso la capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella.

-¿Para qué sirven?-pregunto la pelirroja examinándolas.

-Las lanzas a una poción y explotaran-explico el castaño aun invisible.

Ambos caminaron hasta las mazmorras, James P cuidaba que nadie los tocara, cuando llegaron, el profesor acababa de llegar y se estaba preparando para explicar la clase, Lily P no presto atención a lo que se decía, solo sentía la adrenalina al hacer una nueva travesura al igual que James P.

-Ya-le susurro James P en el oído.

Al mismo tiempo lanzaron las bolas, James P hacia la poción del profesor y Lily P a la de un Slytherin que le caía mal, en un segundo las dos pociones bolas de fuego diminutas que cayeron en varias mesas, pergaminos y libro, una cayó en el escaso cabello del profesor Slughorn, rápidamente el fuego se esparció, los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro olvidando que eran magos, alguien piso la capa de invisibilidad que cayó al suelo dejando a James descubierto.

El castaño, nervioso toco su varita olvidando que tenía otras bolas explosivas en el bolsillo con su varita, la varita soltó algunas chispas que cayeron en las bolas, que empezaron a tornarse rojas prendiendo los pantalones de James P.

-¡James!-exclamo la pelirroja alarmada, saco su varita y apunto a los pantalones de su hermano.

-¡Aguamenti!-exclamo el castaño apuntándole a sus pantalones, de la punta de la varita salio un chorro de agua que apago el fuego en sus pantalones, luego repitió este proceso el todas las partes en llamas del aula y en la cabeza del profesor.

-James, no tienes pantalones-informo la pelirroja señalando los desechos pantalones del castaño.

-Profesor, antes de que nos castigue ¿puedo cambiarme de pantalones?-pregunto el castaño.

-Claro-respondió –Slughorn, hablándole mal a un potter por primera vez.

Fin Flash Back

-Y así llegamos aquí-finalizo James P.

-¿Quemaron un salón entero solo por una estupida broma?-pregunto Lily escandalizada.

-Si-respondió Lily P como si del clima se tratara-¿y ustedes?

-Torturamos a Malfoy-respondió James.

-¿Qué hizo?-preguntaron los hermanos Potter al unísono.

-Insulto a su prima Rose.

-Se lo merece.

Despues de un largo rato hablando y tratando de limpiar las negras paredes se detuvieron a descansar.

Lily P se levanto y saco un álbum de su bolso.

-Temo que a este paso no lleguemos a nacer-explico la pelirroja entregándole el álbum a Lily-es un álbum, de ustedes, lo tome del cuarto de mi papá.

Lily abrió el álbum en la primera hoja encontrándose con una foto de Lily y ella sentados en el pasto y tomados de la mano saludando a la camara.

-Hacemos una hermosa pareja-comento James en el oído de Lily.

-¡Potter!-exclamo Lily, los tres Potter la vieron-James Potter-aclaro, ahora los dos James la veían-James Charlus Potter.

-¿sí?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Nunca seremos pareja-dijo la pelirroja fríamente.

-Ciento que desvanezco-susurro James P.

-Eso dices tú, pero el destino tiene otras ideas-respondió James confiado.

Lily bufo y continuo trabajando, despues de unas horas trabajando los cuatro salieron viendo que increíblemente rápido se había hecho de noche, nadie se dio cuenta que Lily se había llevado el álbum, la pelirroja paso la mitad de la noche admirando las fotos y durmió con una muy especial en la mano, en ella salían James y ella cargando a un pequeño bebe con una mata de pelo negro en la cabeza.

…..

-¿Ya tienes algo sobre los mortífagos?-le pregunto Harry a su secretaria.

-No mucho-respondió ella-han encontrado a varios muggles y nacidos muggles muertos, por maldición asesina.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto.

-No, un mortifago se entrego y dice que quiere hablar con usted, en el cuarto de interrogatorios.

Harry camino apresurado hacia el cuarto de interrogatorios pasándose una mano por la vieja cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

-Entrare yo solo-le informo a los Aurores que lo esperaban en la puerta.

-Hola, señor Potter-le saludo el mortifago sentado en una silla.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que, contrario a los que él esperaba, el mortifago era muy joven, tendría cerca de diecinueve años, gran desperdicio, pensó Harry, que un muchacho tan joven se dedicara solo a matar.

-Iré directo al gramo-informo Harry-¿Qué es lo que planean los mortífagos?

-Ja, tu ya lo sabes-respondió el joven con una sonrisa fría-queremos revivir a nuestro señor.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para sufrir otra vez?-pregunto Harry-¿Qué planes tienen con mis padres?

-¿Qué más? Matarlos-respondió el mortifago pasándose la mano izquierda por la boca.

Luego de las últimas palabras, de la boca del joven salio espuma, estaba envenenado.

-¿tu nombre?-pidió Harry en un último intento de identificar al joven.

-Michael Goyle.

Harry salio de esa puerta desesperado buscando a algún medimago, afortunadamente se encontró a Angelina Weasley que iba a visitar a Hermione, le explico lo que sucedía y rápidamente corrieron al cuarto.

El joven seguía respirando con dificultad, Angelina tenía la suficiente experiencia para salvarlo, pero en pocos minutos el mortifago dejo de respirar.

- Se enveneno con cianuro, veneno muggle ¿Qué está pasando Harry?-pregunto Angelina alterada.

-Era un mortifago-respondió el Potter.

-Era joven, significa que…

-Estan reclutando-completo Harry.

De nuevo, me tarde mucho actualizando, no sé si el departamento de los merodeadores esta en el ministerio, aun no habrá mucho Lily/james, Lily aun esta en negación, ¿les gusto el capi? espero que sí, lo reescribí varias veces porque mi primo apagaba mi PC, una preguntita ¿tienen algún libro que me recomienden leer?

No olviden comentar


	13. Investigando el pasado

Capitulo 13: Investigando El Pasado

Sirius Black podía estar orgulloso de muchas cosas, entre ellas que durante toda su vida nunca había entrado a una biblioteca, pero esa noche seria la excepción, porque tanto él como James tenían una gran curiosidad por saber que había pasado durante los últimos 41 años en el mundo mágico.

-¡La biblioteca cierra a las 11!-gruño Madame Pince al ver entrar a los dos merodeadores a su biblioteca.

-Parece piel de rinoceronte-comento Sirius con burla.

Llegaron a la sección de la biblioteca donde estaban todos los libros de historia de la magia, todos en un abarrotado estante con libros grandes y empastados.

-¿Realmente vale la pena leer todo esto?-pregunto el Black con desesperación.

-Claro-respondió James-¿no te gustaría saber si te casaste?

-Sería muy egoísta de mi parte-respondió Sirius-no podría privar a las mujeres del mundo de este increíble adonis-agrego sonriendo con picardía.

James rodo los ojos antes de lanzarle un pesado libro a su amigo que casi hace que se caiga, con un bufido ambos comenzaron a leer.

No sabían qué hora exacta era, ya eran pasadas las dos, pues hace un par de horas que habían tenido que esconderse de Madame Pince, James sentía cada vez más pesados los parpados, no había conseguido nada muy importante durante la lectura, pero sabía que despues de esa noche no volvería a tocar un libro en toda su vida, ni para sus TIMOS había estudiado tanto. Escucho una silla caer estrepitosamente al suelo y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró a Sirius sonriendo victorioso y con los brazos alzados.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el moreno bostezando.

-¡La perra ha muerto!-exclamo Sirius emocionado.

-¿Quién?-pregunto James confundido.

-¿Como que quien? Pues mi loca prima, Bellatrix-celebro Sirius-mira, aquí lo dice-agrego señalándole un párrafo en el que hablaban de la muerte de su odiosa prima.

-¿Cómo se llama el libro?-pregunto el Potter.

_-"El Final De Los…"_-callo antes de decir _Black_ y una inexplicable tristeza lo invadió.

Analizo el nombre _"El Final De Los Black" _intento pensar que había ocurrido, él y Bellatrix habían muerto, según el libro Narcissa y Andrómeda seguían vivas, pero sus hijos no tenían el apellido Black, solo quedaba su hermano.

-Regulus-solto pensativo.

Cuando dijo su nombre las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron dejando pasar el frio de la noche, bajo la capa de invisibilidad aparecieron Remus y Albus.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Remus preocupado.

-Los estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo-comento Albus antes de notar que leían libros de historia, de inmediato entro en pánico y le arranco a James de las manos el pesado libro que tenia.

-¡No pueden leer nada del futuro!-regaño Remus tambien alarmado.

-No es para tanto-dijo James.

-Si-concordó Sirius-hemos descubierto cosas interesantes-dijo antes de acordarse de la duda que tenía hace unos momentos-¿Regulus está muerto?-pregunto nervioso.

-¿Regulus?-pregunto Albus pensativo-oh, Regulus, no creo que debería decírtelo-dijo el moreno indeciso, luego sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del Black que lo miraban con suplica-de acuerdo, si, está muerto, lo siento.

Sirius volvió a tener esa sensación de cuando vio la lapida de James y Lily, aunque era cierto que tenía un par de meses sin hablar con su hermano, no podía evitar ser inundado por la tristeza, antes de que otra duda lo asaltara.

-¿Como murió?-pregunto esperando que su hermano hubiera abandonado la idea de ser mortifago.

-No estoy seguro-admitió Albus-fue intentando detener a Voldemort-respondió, viendo como el orgullo aparecía en los ojos de Sirius.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo viendo a sus dos amigos, que le devolvían la sonrisa intentando animar a Sirius.

-Pero-agrego Albus-fue mortifago a los 16 años, murió a los 18 años.

-Pero ¿funciono lo que hizo, verdad?-pregunto el Black borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Claro! Ayudo a mi padre despues de muerto.

-Bien-dijo Sirius, pensando que despues de volver a su tiempo ayudaría a su hermano a volver al buen camino, despues de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?-pregunto Remus.

Antes de que Albus dijera algo, un pesado libro cayó del estante en el que estaba y se abrió en una página en la que se mostraba el rostro de un joven con cierto aire de rata, del libro salio Peeves, el polstergate le hizo una seña a los cuatro chicos apuntándoles al libro antes de irse con una estruendosa risa.

-Peter-susurro James viendo la foto del libro.

Remus se acerco al libro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

-_"James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados el 31 de octubre de 1981 a manos del mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, que descubrió su localización por la traición de Peter Pettigrew_,

_uno de los mejores amigos de la pareja, horas despues Sirius Black fue arrestado en Azkaban por presunta traición y asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y de 12 muggles"_-termino de leer el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Traición?-rugieron James y Sirius furiosos.

-Peter-susurro Remus que, por primera vez, estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-¡Imposible!-dijo James-¡un merodeador jamás traiciona a sus amigos!

-Esa rata despreciable-soltó Sirius apretando los puños.

Los tres estaban furiosos, indignados, simplemente no cavia la posibilidad de que Peter, ese chico al que habían protegido y ayudado tantas veces permitiéndole ser parte de su grupo, los hubiera traicionado, y ¡con el mismísimo Voldemort! Cuando volvieran a su tiempo tendrían que enfrentarse a su "amigo". Los tres voltearon a ver a Albus en busca de una explicación, el moreno estaba más pálido de lo normal y veía a los merodeadores nervioso.

-Eh-comenzó Albus.

….

El sol empezaba a mostrarse detrás de las grandes montañas que ocultaban el castillo, Lily Evans abría perezosamente los ojos y buscaba con la mano la foto en la que salían James, ella y el Harry bebe. Al percatarse de que la foto no estaba en su cama se levanto alarmada y retiro las cortinas, lo primero que vio fue el cabello pelirrojo de una chica antes de fijarte de que esa chica era Rose, que sostenía la foto en sus manos, despues de unos segundos en los que los ojos de Rose pasaron de la foto a la chica que estaba en la cama, los ojos de la Weasley se abrieron como platos.

-¿Evans?-pregunto Rose confundida.


	14. Rose los descubrió

Diclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan son míos, son de J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Cap. 14: Rose los descubrió<p>

-¿Tu eres Lily Evans?-pregunto Rose, viendo fijamente a la pelirroja.

A lily le dio un vuelco en el estomago y en su cabeza se empezaron a formar cientos de explicaciones poco creíbles para explicar cómo llego a sus manos un álbum de Harry Potter y cómo explicar que ella no era Lily Evans.

-Eh... ¿No?

-Claro que lo eres-aseguro la Weasley-eres idéntica a ella, y si no lo eres ¿Como tienes el álbum de tío Harry?

-Lily me lo presto-explico Lily.

-Bien, pues, vamos a hablar con ella.

Evans se levanto de su cama, nerviosa y camino detrás de Rose. Salieron de la habitación de ellas para llegar a la de las chicas de cuarto, con un simple movimiento de varitas la puerta se abrió, Lily sentía su corazón salir de su pecho mientras entraba a la oscura habitación.

Rose tanteo en la oscuridad hasta llegar a las cortinas de la cuarta cama en la habitación y las jalo, dejando al descubierto a una pelirroja que dormía pacíficamente, hasta que Rose la sacudió un poco.

-No-murmuro la pelirroja menor entre sueños.

-Lily-susurro Rose en el oído de Lily P.

Lily P entre abrió los ojos con cansancio y estiro el brazo, abrió un cajón de la mesita que había al lado de su cama buscando algo, hasta que saco una cajita, de ella saco unos lentes que, con movimientos torpes, se coloco.

-¿Rose?-murmuro la confundida pelirroja menor-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, ya sabes, caminaba por mi habitación cuando me pregunte, ¿Ella es Lily Evans?-pregunto Rose, señalando a Lily.

Lily P se fijo por primera vez en su abuela y puso los ojos como platos "Carajo" pensó Lily P, pero rápidamente respondió.

-Si-admitió, para sorpresa de Lily, la chica Potter-y tú eres mi madre.

Lily suspiro aliviada por la tonta respuesta de su nieta, pero la tranquilidad duro poco, pues rápidamente Rose formulo otra pregunta.

-¿Entonces que hacía con el álbum de tu padre?

Lily P resoplo con nerviosismo y ladeo la cabeza, una respuesta, demasiado dramática, llego a su mente.

-Porque Charlotte es hija del hijo de la hermana de mi abuela-explico Lily P.

-¿Hija de quien?-pregunto Rose.

-¡Petunia!-exclamo Lily.

-Pero no tiene el apellido de su padre porque cuando Dudley embarazo a la madre de Charlotte la abandono, ellas se fueron a América hasta que Tío Neville viajo para decirles que Charlotte era bruja, Charlotte de educo en América Hasta que volvieron a Inglaterra, Charlotte conoció a su padre y se intereso en la historia de mi familia-explico, increíblemente rápido, Lily P.

Las otras dos pelirrojas la veían con cara de "¡¿Qué?" y un profundo silencio se formo en la habitación, tratando de procesar todas las mentiras que había soltado Lily P tan rápido. Un fuerte portazo a la puerta irrumpió el silencio, dejando entrar a un moreno de ojos grises, Sirius.

-¿Como entro el aquí?-pregunto Lily, aun mas confundida.

-Se un hechizo para evitar que las escaleras se vuelvan rampas-explico Sirius-tenemos que hablar, ahora.

-¿Quien es él?-Pregunto Rose, tratando de asociar al recién llegado con alguien del pasado, pues obviamente ellos venían del pasado.

-¡Basta!-grito una voz, de detrás de unas cortinas al lado de la cama de Lily P, tiraron de las cortinas para que apareciera una guapa y despeinada pelirroja furiosa-¡realmente no me importa si ella es la abuela de Lily o si él es Sirius Black, o que en la sala común estén el abuelo de Lily y el padre de Teddy, son las 5 de la mañana, quiero dormir!

Todos quedaron en completo silencio mientras Lily P se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta, ya sabía lo que vendría.

-Eh...-trato de hablar Sirius.

-¡Todos fuera!-ordeno la pelirroja que recién despertaba.

Todos salieron de la habitación y siguieron a Sirius, que las guiaba a la sala común, sin darse cuenta de que Rose tambien los seguía. Allí los esperaban James P, que prácticamente roncaba en un sillón, Remus, James y Albus. Lily P vio interrogante a su hermano.

-Investigaron-explico con simpleza Albus, su hermana asintió con cansancio.

-¿Que hace Rose aquí?-pregunto James P, que había medio despertado, Albus volteo a ver a su prima, asustado.

-¡Rose! No es lo que crees-se apresuro a decir Albus, pero Lily P lo interrumpio.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso, los descubrió.

-¡Lo sabia!-Salto, emocionada, la pelirroja Weasley.

Luego de explicarle a Rose que no debía mencionar nada sobre eso se formo un profundo silencio entre todos, solo roto por los ocasionales ronquidos de James P, hasta que James, aburrido, rompió el silencio.

-¿Se han preguntado que pasaría con Hogwarts si Voldemort hubiera ganado?-pregunto seriamente.

-Yo sé-aseguro rápidamente James P, despertando abruptamente-lo transformaría en algo como "Colegio Nariz, Para Mortífagos"

-¿Nariz?-pregunto Remus, confundido.

-Si, un colegio hecho para buscar la nariz de Voldemort-explico el castaño, con burla.

Todos explotaron en carcajadas, mientras James sonreía con orgullo, pensando que su nieto era todo un Potter. Sirius detuvo sus carcajadas de repente, mientras miles de preguntas se agrupaban en su cabeza, sobre él, sobre su familia.

* * *

><p>Ni todas las disculpas del mundo serian suficientes, pero en verdad lo siento mucho, estos últimos meses he estado de exámenes y no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. El capitulo me salio algo corto, pero mejor esto que nada, ¿no? Gracias a los que me han comentado hasta ahora. Sobre el próximo capítulo, Sirius tiene muchas preguntas, y ¿Quién mejor que Kreacher para responderle?<p>

No olviden comentar.


End file.
